


Актерские будни, или «Миссия: Фемслэш»

by Secrets_of_history



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RPF, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets_of_history/pseuds/Secrets_of_history
Summary: Что бывает, когда личная переписка выливается в стеб. Бессмысленный и беспощадный.
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

Вечер стартовал многообещающе — Ребекке уже не терпелось кое-кого прибить. У нее даже имелась вполне конкретная кандидатура, с яростным пылом напрашивавшаяся на долгую и мучительную смерть в результате жестоких пыток.

Она подумала о том, успел ли персонал отеля запастись попкорном, а затем в очередной раз перешла в атаку:

— Отстань!

— Ребекка!

— Свали нахер!

— Ребекка, да послушай ты меня!

— Нет, я сказала!

— Нам снимать через два часа!

— Я сдохну до того, как придет время снимать!

Ей хотелось побиться головой об стену. Ничего удивительного. За семь лет могла и привыкнуть.

Привыкнуть не получалось, зато она научилась быстро бегать. И сейчас у нее был единственный выход — дверь на улицу. Прочь из отеля, прочь, прооооочь, а там она и по воде побежит, если понадобится. Чего только от него не понаберешься!

Только вот незадача — вожделенный путь к свободе Том предусмотрительно загородил. Собственным телом.

Ребекка сложила руки на груди и задумалась. Она же не может его ударить? Или может? Легонечко так? Только чуть-чуть?

Коварные планы обломались реальной боязнью сделать Тому больно, сломать ему что-то и в очередной раз затянуть съемочный процесс. Необходимо было придумать что-то другое, но — будто назло, честное слово! — на ум больше не приходило ничего путного.

— Ты наденешь эту маску.

— На мне уже есть одна.

— Две. Надо — две.

— Ну почемуууу?

Хныканье прозвучало убедительно даже для ее собственных ушей. Для пущего эффекта можно было бы надуть губки, но идти на такие жертвы Ребекка была не готова даже ради торжества внутренней свободы и индивидуальности. Да и за маской все равно не было видно. Тем не менее, самый жалобный — из огромного арсенала — взгляд заставил Тома вздрогнуть, но не отступить.

Противостояние грозило затянуться и, как надеялась Ребекка, могло склонить чашу весов в ее сторону, но тут в коридор — к слову, абсолютно некстати — вырулила Хэйли. В двух масках. Именно так, как требовал от них Том. Что сподвигло Ребекку сдвинуть свою маску вниз, ибо только так она могла позволить себе уронить челюсть.

Но не тут-то было. Том тут же нахмурился, одним движением бровей заставив вернуть злосчастный предмет спора на место.

— Я тебе повторяю, мне вполне достаточно одной маски! — вновь перешла в наступление Ребекка. Одновременно умудряясь бросать испепеляющие взгляды в сторону Этвелл.

Та в ответ лишь пожала плечами. Данный жест выражал абсолютное смирение, которое вполне можно было емко интерпретировать словами: «А что я с ним сделаю?! Он мне всю плешь проел!»

На полный осуждения взгляд Ребекки, намекающий на женскую солидарность, Хэйли лишь округлила глаза в сторону Тома, как бы говоря: «Он же псих!».

Ребекка в ответ глаза закатила. В переводе взгляд означал примерно следующее:

— Думаешь, я не знаю?! Я дольше тебя с ним работаю!

Сосредоточившись на молчаливом диалоге, они обе упустили из вида притихшего Круза, который наблюдал за этим обменом взглядами со все возрастающим воодушевлением. В конце концов, в тот момент когда ироничный взгляд Хэйли отсалютовал Ребекке что-то типа: «Вот это вообще не аргумент», он не выдержал.

— Крис! Я придумал!

Крик еще не успел достигнуть осознания девушек, как Том скрылся в глубине коридора, не оставляя сомнений в том, куда именно его понесло — угловой номер занимал Кристофер Маккуори.

Хэйли озадаченно почесала затылок, глядя ему вслед, а после взглянула на Ребекку. По какой-то неясной причине, та была бледна как смерть, а глазах у нее плескался безграничный ужас. Но не успела Этвелл сдвинуть злосчастные маски, чтобы спросить, что происходит, как Фергюсон сорвала с лица свою, и, громко, на весь коридор, заорала:

— Том, не надооооо!!! Я надену вторую маску, слышишь?! Тооооом!!! Тооооом, вееернииись!!!

О том, что ее предложение запоздало, возвестил зловещий — хотя многие бы сказали, что просто счастливый — смех Тома и стук закрывающейся двери.

Фергюсон воздела голову к потолку и, — Хейли должна была отдать должное, вполне натурально, аж волоски на руках дыбом встали, — завыла:

— Твою маааааать!!! Толькоооо не этоооо!!!

— А что это сейчас там было?

В коридор, облаченный в набившую оскомину двойную маску, выплыл Джереми Реннер, что, однако, не прибавило Ребекке настроения.

— Бляяяяять, только тебя еще не хватало! — по-прежнему держа голову воздетой вверх, Фергюсон разревелась. Горько.

— И тебе привет! — бодро отсалютовал Реннер, не обращая внимания на рыдания. Заметив Хэйли, он расплылся в широкой улыбке: — О, и ты здесь?! Будет жарко!

— Насколько? — предвкушающе переспросила Хэйли.

— А вот насколько сейчас Том с Крисом придумают, настолько и будет, — буркнула резко успокаивающаяся Ребекка. Сейчас в ее глазах явно светился план. Нет, даже ПЛАН, начинающийся с выбитой в номер Криса двери.

— А, его опять озарение настигло, — предвкушение хорошей движухи теперь разгорелось в глазах Джера. — И что на этот раз?

— Фемслэш, — коротко резюмировала Ребекка.

— И всего-то?

Нет, в принципе, Джер был не против, но, во-первых, это был Том, у которого вся игра с пейрингами заканчивалась на уровне намеков сильно выше пояса, а во-вторых… Что именно во-вторых, не дал додумать вопль Ребекки:

— Я не такая!!!

— А я недавно кино смотрела, — подала голос Хэйли. — Том посоветовал.

— То самое? — заинтересованность Реннера грозила перерасти в его же убийство. — Да, Бекс, очень натурально сыграно.

— Я замужем!!! И не смей называть меня Бекс!!!

— А я женат был, — пожал плечами Джер.

Оба они перевели взгляд на Хэйли, но та мудро промолчала, правда, Ребекка восприняла это как-то неправильно.

— Только попробуй…

— Подожди, так Том задумал фемслэш… между Вами?! — до Реннера наконец дошла вся фееричность идеи. — Вы попали! На это я бы даже посмотрел!

Ребекка медленно двинулась в сторону Джереми. Это могло означать лишь одно, а потому Реннер испуганно попятился.

— Ну, согласись, что идея шикарна! — судя по лицу, Ребекка была не согласна. Категорически, а потому Реннер решил зайти с другой стороны. — Ну ты же знаешь Тома! Максимум, он заставит вас проснуться в одной постели! Или поцеловаться — в щечку, заметь! Ну, или потанцевать — ты же вообще танцы преподавала!

Видимо, ни одна из идей Ребекке не нравилась, а отступать дальше можно было только в номер Криса.

— Крис! Спасааааай!

— Тебе так не нравится идея фемслэша?

Нет, Хэйли вообще не страдала стеснительностью и готова была ко всему — с Крузом хоть на край света! — но интересно было послушать Ребекку.

— Понимаешь… — упустив добычу, которая легко далась бы попинаться и даже, наверняка, не заработала ни одного перелома, Ребекка загрустила. — Фемслеш в исполнении Тома и Криса может оказаться очень своеобразным. Вплоть до того, что я буду оплакивать твой труп. Или ты — мой. Или мы обе — её!  


Ванесса, буквально на этих словах зашедшая в гостиницу, резко замерла и насторожилась.

— И вам привет, — очень аккуратно поздоровалась она, прекрасно видя по глазам Ребекки, что они попали и от того, насколько сильно, зависело их общее будущее. И настроение Тома. И трюки. И количество сна, потому что Круз в припадочном угаре вдохновения превращался в монстра, готового снимать круглосуточно.

— Ты думаешь? — Хэйли рассматривала вновь прибывшую с таким гастрономическим интересом, что Ванесса растерялась. И попятилась, но дверь ей уже загородила Ребекка. — А говорят, она ему настолько нравится, что у него рука не поднимется.

— Фанаты — зло, — практически выплюнула Ребекка.

Ванесса согласно закивала головой.

— А что случилось? — все же рискнула она задать вопрос.

— У Тома приступ вдохновения, — пространно выразилась Ребекка, но Ванесса вздрогнула.

— Самолет? — было. Вертолет? — тоже. Истребитель?! — это вообще другой фильм, Тому должно было хватить, говорят, он оторвался там по полной программе.

— Фемслэш, — прекратила перебор вариантов Ребекка.

Ванесса всхлипнула.

— С т-тобой? — боязливо пискнула она, оглядывая Ребекку с ног до головы, словно видя ее впервые.

— Вот вообще не факт, — Ребекка кивнула в сторону Хэйли. В конце концов, почему во всех приступах вдохновения должна быть виновата она?

— А Мишель? — Ванесса явно искала варианты.

— Знаешь, а надо предложить ему этот вариант!

— Девочки! Вы все тут!

Радостный, полный вдохновения голос Тома застал их врасплох так, что Ребекка, Ванесса и Хэйли вздрогнули. Том, конечно, был вечным двигателем, но когда он светился ТАКИМ энтузиазмом, в щели старательно забивался даже Саймон.

— Интересно, а если я прям сегодня забеременею, он меня пощадит? — прошептала Ванесса, старательно прячась за намного более внушительную Хэйли. — Ребекка! Я знаю, что все это из-за тебя! Одолжи мужа, будь человеком!

Теперь Хэйли пришлось втиснуться между Ребеккой и Ванессой, потому что первая в силу тренированности в актерской и семейной жизни, вполне могла прибить вторую. Том между тем вещал… Что именно, никто не слушал. Ровно до тех пор, пока не прозвучало радостное и полное оптимизма:

— Поэтому Мишель прилетит через неделю!

Споры и попытки мелкого — за крупное досталось бы уже от Криса — членовредительства моментально прекратились.

— Лучше бы я надела ту маску, — медленно выдохнула Ребекка.

— Млять, — намного более полно выразилась Ванесса.

— Круто, — Хэйли поймала на себе осуждающие взгляды, но мнения не поменяла. Ей категорически нравилось в «Миссии». Даже при угрозе фемслэша.

— Если мы проснемся в постели втроем…

— Вчетвером, — поправила Хэйли, за что тут же получила тычок локтем в бок.

Бля, подумала Этвелл, тайком потирая ушибленное место. Почему она вечно забывает, что Ребекка умеет бить больнее всех?

— Это будет потрясающе! — на прощание Том стиснул их всех в объятьях, потрепал по голове Ванессу, и умчался в сторону съемочной площадки.

Трое актрис смотрели ему вслед. Кристофер Маккуори в очередной раз переписывал сценарий. Такого они с Томом еще не снимали.


	2. 2

Неделю спустя.  
Гостиная в номере Ребекки Фергюсон

Кофе уже не помогал. Водка и прочие горячительные были категорически запрещены. С тоской подумав о бутылочке родного шведского «Абсолюта», которая сейчас пришлась бы как нельзя кстати, и осознав всю тщетность своих фантазий, Ребекка уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки и завыла тоненьким фальцетом.

Хэйли вздрогнула. Что-что, а выть эта женщина умела чрезвычайно хорошо — видимо, годы в музыкальной школе не прошли даром. На всякий случай перекрестившись, Этвелл придвинула свой стул поближе к стулу Фергюсон, и в знак утешения, а также — взаимной усталости, — приникла головой к ее плечу.

Ребекка невозмутимо продолжала выть.

— Ну ладно тебе, — Хэйли зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой и попыталась устроиться поудобнее. — Целуешься ты неплохо. Переживем как-нибудь.

— Если я не задушу тебя в процессе, — прохрипела Ребекка, распрямляясь, чтобы обнять Этвелл по-человечески. Та снова зевнула и сладко зажмурилась. Дико хотелось спать, а объятия Ребекки почему-то всегда были особенно уютными. — Я могу.

— Языком или руками?

Фергюсон фыркнула:

— А тебе как надо?

— Мне надо поспать.

— Вот именно! — с этими словами Ребекка уронила голову на макушку Хэйли и снова взвыла.

Хэйли даже не поморщилась. Кажется, на языке психиатров это называется «привыкание».

Ну и ладно. Еще не самое плохое, к чему можно привыкнуть. А вот привыкнуть к недостатку сна не получалось никак.

Со злосчастного обмена взглядами в коридоре отеля, спровоцировавшего у Круза приступ бешенства (простите, — вдохновения) минула уже неделя. Целая неделя, во время которой они жили лишь на кофе и неугасаемом энтузиазме Тома, никак не желавшем затухать. Фергюсон захотелось сдохнуть уже на третьи сутки, пока Хэйли храбрилась аж целых пять. С Ванессой дело обстояло еще хуже: она по-прежнему слезно умоляла Ребекку одолжить ей мужа.

Посыл к Тому не работал. Причиной служил все тот же приступ вдохновения, отключивший в Томе мужика и включивший СОЗДАТЕЛЯ. Крис вылезал из-за ноутбука только чтобы сопровождать Тома на локациях. Реннер, наученный горьким опытом, вызвал своего адвоката и подписание договоров опеки грозило быть еще более долгим, нежели съемки. Ребекка предложила еще с десяток вариантов, Хэйли вообще не отличалась принципиальностью и советовала воспользоваться любым привлекательным итальянцем (главное, вовремя смыться, не раскрыв личность), но на абы кого Ванесса была не согласна.

— С какого фига это должен быть мой муж?! — возмущалась Ребекка. Просим заметить, вполне справедливо возмущалась.

— У вас такая прекрасная дочь! Он уже доказал себя в деле! Ребекка, ну пожалуйста…

Мольбы на Ребекку не подействовали. Хэйли пришлось разнимать их прямо на тренировочном ринге, что в разы усугубило ситуацию, ибо Том, прибежавший на звуки перепалки, в итоге лишь воодушевился еще больше, и полетел в обратном направлении. И даже не подумал разнять бедных девушек.

В итоге — муж Ребекки избегал где-то появляться без нее, Том творил, Крис снова переписывал сценарий, а девушки страдали. Громко, с чувством и со знанием дела.

А тут еще приезд Мишель… Нет, в целом, Ребекка была очень даже не против, но учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, видеться с подругой категорически не хотелось. Это ведь означало, что придется с ней обниматься! И целовать — не только в щечку! А если Ребекка не сделает ни того, ни другого, Мишель, чего доброго, еще подумает, что она чокнулась. И обидится. И начнет припоминать погоню за барашками в Новой Зеландии. И это — не дай боже! — снова спровоцирует Тома.

Провоцировать Тома не хотелось еще больше, нежели случайно обидеть Мишель: любой вариант был равносилен броску из огня да в полымя. Ребекка вздохнула, вытерла слезы и привычным жестом поцеловала Хэйли в макушку, обнимая ее покрепче. Судя по всему, Этвелл было более чем приятно, потому что она снова зевнула, бесцеремонно сграбастав Ребекку, словно та была ее любимой подушкой. И именно в такой позе их и обнаружил Том.

Не спасало даже то, что он постучался и попросил разрешения войти. И что они с Этвелл, в общем-то, сидели, а не лежали. Сидели, надо заметить, на жутко неудобных старинных стульях. Ребекка возвела глаза к потолку и беззвучно выругалась, однако Том радостно воскликнул:

— О, а это ругательство я знаю! А вообще, как хорошо, что я застал вас вдвоем!

Ребекка проглотила комментарии, Хэйли просто продолжила спать. Даже не попытавшись поднять голову и хотя бы сделать вид, что прислушивается к разговору. Очень хотелось ущипнуть ее из чувства мести, однако нельзя было давать Тому лишних поводов. Поэтому Ребекке не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как смиренно поинтересоваться:

— Тебя снова озарило?

Круз бешено закивал головой, потрясая листами сценария, что он притащил с собой. Сценарий был чем-то залит, и Ребекка очень не хотела подозревать, что этим чем-то были слезы Криса.

— Я сейчас столько не прочту, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы ее слова походили скорее на просьбу нежели на хныканье маленькой девочки. — Перескажи? Пожааалуййста.

Бля. Все-таки захныкала. Пипец. Ну же, Ребекка, не будь тряпкой!

— Вечер. Огни. Танго!

Нет, краткость, конечно, сестра таланта, но… Вот именно это самое «но» удерживало Ребекку от расспросов, потому что Том светился энтузиазмом, а Хэйли…

— Я не умею танцевать, — Этвелл пришлось подняться и посмотреть на Тома с полным раскаянием. — По крайней мере, танго.

— Ребекка тебя научит!

— Что-о?! — от возмущения Ребекка аж подавилась и чуть было не отпихнула Хэйли подальше. — Почему я?! Найми ей профессионального преподавателя!

— Так ты у нас кто? — теперь была очередь Тома недоумевать.

— Я женщина! — взвилась Ребекка. — Замужняя женщина, в конце концов!

— Так отлично же! — Том явно был на своей волне. — И искать никого не надо! Только представь, какие будут сцены — сколько искр, сколько напряжения!

— А может, просто вертолет взорвем? — если честно, Ребекка была готова оплатить этот чертов взрывающийся вертолет из своего гонорара, но Том лишь отмахнулся, состроив рожицу «беееее».

Она попробовала зайти с другой стороны:

— Хочешь я за штурвал сяду?

Том вытаращил глаза:

— Убить Ильзу?! Ты спятила?

— Я не предлагаю ее убить, я предлагаю научить ее управлению вертолетом!

— Я тебе в прошлый раз предлагал, ты меня послала!

— Ты предлагал мне повиснуть на крыле самолета!

— А я?! Я хочу! На крыле самолета!

Том взглянул на Хэйли так, словно впервые ее увидел.

— Серьезно? Ты хочешь повисеть на крыле самолета?

— Да, хочу!!! — яростно закивала в ответ Хэйли.

— Но на тебе не будет страховки! На мне в тот раз не было… Нет, мы можем придумать что-то другое, чтобы на тебе была страховка…  


Том глубоко задумался и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Ребекка затаила дыхание. Секунда. Две. Три…

— Но танго все равно будет!

Искренний шведский мат Том уже не услышал, занятый обдумыванием очередной гениальной идеи.

В наступившей следом напряженной тишине, Хэйли виновато взглянула на Ребекку:

— Прости, я пыталась.

— Так ты все это время прикидывалась?!

— Ну так я актриса или кто? И не ори так громко, спалишь!

— Ты понимаешь, что он прямо сейчас придумывает, как прицепить тебя к самолету?

— Я притворялась спящей, насчет самолета я была вполне серьезна.

Ребекка промолчала. Подходящих слов не нашлось даже в шведском, а по-датски она могла ругаться только будучи в стельку пьяной.

— Напьюсь, — решила она мысленно. — Как только вернусь домой, так сразу.

Кристофер Маккуори в это время думал о том же самом. И даже по тому же поводу. Однако Ребекка пребывала в неведении относительно его страданий, потому что Хэйли вдруг поднялась со стула, оправила брюки, закатала рукава блузки (с каждым последующим действием глаза Фергюсон со все возрастающим энтузиазмом лезли из орбит на лоб), взбила руками прическу, и, обойдя Ребекку так, чтобы оказаться у нее за спиной, наклонилась и ласково шепнула прямо ей в ухо:

— И не волнуйся насчет танго. Я прилежная ученица — я буду с тобой нежной.

Странно, но Ребекка даже не нашла, что возразить.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я знаю, что Реннера на съемках нет. Но что мне мешает сделать вид, будто он есть?)))


End file.
